Dazzlings
thumb|392px|Od lewej: [[Sonata Dusk, Adagio Dazzle i Aria Blaze.]] Dazzlings — zespół muzyczny składający się z głównej wokalistki Adagio Dazzle i jej koleżanek z zespołu w roli chórku: Arii Blaze i Sonaty Dusk. Inspiracja W 2014 roku na San Diego Comic, pojawiła się informacja, że Dazzlings zostały zainspirowane syrenami z mitologii greckiej, które zwabiały żeglarzy swoich pięknym śpiewem powodując przy tym morskie katastrofy. Historia W Equestrii Wiele lat temu syreny Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk i Aria Blaze mieszkały w Equestrii. Swoim pięknym śpiewem mogły kontrolować umysły kucyków, ale energię do tego musiały czerpać z negatywnych emocji. Dlatego właśnie wykorzystywały swoje zdolności do skłócania wszystkich ze sobą. Z czasem ich moc stawała się coraz silniejsza, a kolejne miasta padały ofiarą ich śpiewu. Jednocześnie działały one na tyle subtelnie, że nikt nie był w stanie zauważyć, że dzieje się coś niepokojącego (a przynajmniej nie był w stanie znaleźć sprawczyń) W końcu przybyły do samego Canterlotu, stolicy krainy kucyków. Choć tym razem musiały wysilić się nieco bardziej niż zwykle, to także i tutaj odniosły sukces. Jednocześnie jednak ich czyny nie pozostały niezauważone. Wielki czarodziej zwany Star Swirlem Brodatym dostrzegł uciekającą z kucyków energię i postanowił coś na to zaradzić. Doszedł do wniosku, że jego czary będą nieskuteczne i że musi pokonać je muzyką. Przez wiele wieczorów Star Swirl wytrwale wyzywał syreny na pojedynki. Ponoć w ich wyniku powstało kilkanaście nowych gatunków muzycznych, a nawet nowe instrumenty, lecz magikowi i tak nie udało się zdobyć serca publiczności. W akcie desperacji był zmuszony skorzystać z magicznego lustra, by wygnać syreny do świata bez magii. Sądził, że bez niej nie będą mogły używać swoich zdolności kontroli umysłu lub że mieszkańcy tamtego świata znajdą sposób na poradzenie sobie z syrenami.Komiks "FIENDship is Magic" nr 3, wyd. IDW W świecie ludzi Trójka syren wylądowała w świecie ludzi - tym samym, do którego później uciekła Sunset Shimmer. Nadal wykorzystywały swoje dotychczasowe metody zdobywania mocy, ale nie zyskiwały na tym tak dużo jak w Equestrii, ponieważ tutejsza magia była o wiele słabsza od tej z poprzedniego świata. Gdyby nie ich wisiorki, w których wciąż tliła się odrobina equestriańskiej magii, nawet to byłoby niemożliwe. Pewnego wieczoru ujrzały na niebie wielki tęczowy rozbłysk uwolniony przez Elementy Harmonii podczas starcia z Sunset Shimmer. Adagio doszła do wniosku, że to magia z Equestrii. Cała trójka wybrała się do Liceum Canterlot, aby urosnąć w siłę na tyle, żeby podbić cały świat ludzi. Swoim śpiewem zahipnotyzowały całą szkołę oprócz Sunset Shimmer oraz zespołu Rainbooms, czyli Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity i Fluttershy, które były chronione właśnie przez pozostałości equestriańskiej magii. Skarga u dyrekcji nic nie pomogła – ona też już została zahipnotyzowana. Dzięki magicznej księdze Sunset Shimmer, która służyła jej niegdyś do komunikacji z Księżniczką Celestią, udało się sprowadzić Twilight Sparkle na pomoc. Do spotkania między nimi a syrenami doszło na przyjęciu inaugurującym bitwę zespołów. Próba uwolnienia "mocy magii przyjaźni" nie przynosi efektu, a na dodatek syreny zorientowały się, że nie uległy one ich głosom i że to właśnie w nich drzemie equestriańska magia, której poszukują. Wolne od wpływów dziewczyny doszły do wniosku, że będą potrzebować muzycznego kontrzaklęcia, by wyzwolić moc magii przyjaźni. Jego przygotowania podjęła się Twilight, ale pierwsze próby nowej piosenki okazały się niewypałem. Aby zyskać na czasie, zespół Rainbooms postanowił zagrać inne piosenki i awansować w eliminacjach tak długo, jak to będzie konieczne, dopóki nowa piosenka nie zostanie dokończona. Z mniejszymi lub większymi trudnościami udało im się dojść do półfinału. Występ został gwałtownie przerwany przez Sunset Shimmer, która widząc, jak Rainbow Dash zaczynają wyrastać kucykowe uszy i skrzydła, nie chciała dopuścić, aby zespół syren (zwany Dazzlings) zorientował się, że posiadają equestriańską magię, choć one i tak już o tym bardzo dobrze wiedziały. Mimo to, zahipnotyzowana dyrekcja niespodziewanie ogłasza, że to Rainbooms przechodzą do finału, co spotyka się z falą krytyki widowni oraz pokonanej właśnie Trixie, która w akcie zemsty uwięziła Rainbooms pod sceną, żeby w ramach dyskwalifikacji zespołu móc wystąpić w finale przeciwko Dazzlings. Spory w zespole Rainbooms sięgnęły zenitu i spowodowały kłótnię, a syreny wchłonęły upragnioną magiczną moc. Sunset Shimmer przerwała swoim nowym przyjaciółkom i wytłumaczyła im, że nie mogą pozwolić, aby błahe sprawy zniszczyły ich przyjaźń. Niedługo potem z odsieczą przybył Spike i DJ Pon-3, która uchroniła się od zaklęcia Dazzlings dzięki temu, że nigdy nie zdejmuje słuchawek. Między Rainbooms a Dazzlings doszło do magicznego pojedynku muzycznego. Dazzlings wykorzystały zgromadzoną w swoich amuletach magię do przyzwania swoich syrenich awatarów (czyli postaci, jakimi były w Equestrii). Z początku miały one przewagę, ale gdy do Rainbooms dołączyła Sunset Shimmer, szala zwycięstwa ostatecznie przechyliła się na stronę dobra. W wyniku konfrontacji zniszczeniu uległy amulety syren. Bez nich nie mogły już dłużej ani gromadzić magii, ani hipnotyzować innych, ani nawet porządnie śpiewać. Zostały wygwizdane przez tłum i uciekły ze szkoły. Bez naszyjników stały się zwykłymi, nieszkodliwymi nastolatkami. Powracają w drugim sezonie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Better Together gdzie śpiewają piosenkę Find the Magic na festiwalu. Piosenki *Niech będzie bitwa *Taktów sieć *Finałowy show *Find the Magic Jako hybrydy Wygląd Dazzlings po transformacji w hybrydy nie zmienił się bardzo. Włosy urosły im na wzór ogona, wyrosły im kucykowe uszy i kolorowe skrzydła nietoperza. U Sonaty i Adagio były różowe, a u Arii zielone. Jako syreny Po zdobyciu jeszcze większej ilości mocy, Dazzlings wypuściły z wnętrza siebie hologramowe postacie syren. Hologramy te pozwalają zobaczyć jak wyglądały w Equestrii zanim zostały wygnane do świata ludzi. Syrena Sonata była niebieska, syrena Adagio - żółta, a syrena Aria fioletowa. Miały koński tułów, ale zamiast zadu i tylnych nóg posiadały rybie ogony, ich ciało było pokryte łuskami, a na szyjach i głowach widniało coś w rodzaju płetwy grzbietowej. Dodatkowo na klatkach piersiowych posiadają klejnoty ze swych amuletów. Magiczne kryształy i moc Dazzlings nosiły pewne magiczne rubiny, które świeciły, gdy wokół szerzyła się zawiść i niechęć. Wchłaniały one negatywną energię widoczną jako zielona mgła, przy czym zdobywały jeszcze większą moc i umacniały się głosy syren. Po muzycznej bitwie z Rainbooms, owe kryształy połamały się na małe kawałki i Dazzlings straciły swą moc i nie mogły już nawet pięknie śpiewać. Ciekawostki * Choć nie są kucykami, to na pudełku z zabawkami są namalowane jako kucyki. Wyróżniają się przezroczystymi skrzydełkami. * W czwartej generacji My Little Pony (czyli w Przyjaźń to magia i w Equestria Girls łącznie) Dazzlings są antagonistami z największą liczbą zaśpiewanych piosenek. Czyni je to także trzecimi antagonistkami, które w ogóle zaśpiewały – pierwsi byli bracia Flim Flam, a druga Królowa Chrysalis. Discord także zaśpiewał wcześniej, ale nie był już wtedy oficjalnie antagonistą. *Pomimo że Adagio, Aria i Sonata są syrenami, to ich prawdziwa postać przypomina niektóre przedstawienia kelpie. *W chwili, gdy je poznajemy w jakiejś kawiarni, w Liceum Canterlot zostaje pokonana Sunset Shimmer w formie demona. *W formie kelpi Dazzlings przypominają trzy złe duchy Windigos z serialu „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia” z odcinka Wigilia Serdeczności. Dazzlings karmią się nienawiścią innych, podobnie jak Windigos karmiły się niezgodą kucyków. *Zostają wspomniane przez Sunset Shimmer na początku w liście do kucykowej Twilight Sparkle i przez Applejack, Sunset Shimmer i Rarity w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Pojawiają się też na tabliczkach podczas piosenki Wondercolts na zawsze. *Zostają również wspomniane przez Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash w filmie Legenda Everfree. *W odcinku Kucyk Ciemności serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia pojawiają się w formie retrospekcji pod swoją prawdziwą syrenią postacią. * W tym samym odcinku ich syrenie postacie w znacznym stopniu różnią się od tych przedstawionych w filmie Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. * Mimo że pochodzą ze świata kucyków, to nie znamy jeszcze ich ludzkich odpowiedniczek. Przypisy Kategoria:Grupy i zespoły Kategoria:Pozostałe postaci Kategoria:Antagoniści